Jake(Uzadi)
Name: Jake(Saiyan name: Uzadi- In japanese when translated,it's "daizu". Which means soy beans in english Gender: Male Race: Half Saiyan,Half Kai Age: 33 Family: Goku(Adopted Father),Chi Chi(Adopted Mother),Gohan(Adopted Brother),Goten(Adopted Brother),Marron(wife), Crystal(daughter),Nick(son) Figure: Masculine Height: 6ft 1 Weight: 81kg/180lbs Clothing: (Normal Clothes)-Shirtless,red gloves,red pants, black and red saiyan shoes,black and red belt. (Hanging out Clothes) Black shirt,red gloves,red pants, black and red saiyan shoes,black and red belt. Likes/Dislikes/Hobbies: He likes food(most saiyans like food),he loves to train,get stronger and get fights.(Not important in this catergory but he has the zanzoken ability). He dislike people who think their the worlds strongest,he dislikes villians and etc. His hobbies are training,fighting and eating. Personality: Jake is a smart,cheerful,brave and will die for someone. Weakness: Jake has many weaknesses which is to much for me to say but in jakes ESSJ form his weakness is his tail and his genital area.(Yes I did say it ) Backstory: During the explosion of planet vegeta,a unknown saiyan escaped the destruction of the planet. The saiyan was in his space pod for over 2 months until he crash landed into a planet with a lady kai named Western Supreme Kai. The lady picked up the saiyan and took care of him. The both started to get along,then they kissed and bam! They had a connection making Jake(Uzadi) form inside of the Lady kai's stomach. But unlike humans,the lady kai went into the saiyans pod and went to a different planet and left the saiyan their. The lady kai came to a planet and went to a chamber where they did a weird type of surgery taking out Jake and putting him in a healing pod. Lady kai went back to the saiyan with the pod and Jake was left alone. 11months later Jake was able to break out of the tank with a powerlevel of 13thousand. The gaurds ran to the room where jake was in and was able to put him in a pod ad ship him out of the planet. When jake was 4 years old he landed on "Planet Earth",Goku found him while he was fising. Goku brought him home to Chi Chi and Chi Chi named him Jake. During those years Chi Chi made Jake become a scholar and get to go on the honour roll. Relationships: Married to Marron Transformations: Fasle Super Saiyan1-3: These form is basically useless,but he still uses it. Super Saiyan 1: A form which most saiyans achieve Super Saiyan 2: This is a form stronger than SSJ1 which makes electricity come around him Super Saiyan 3: Same as SSJ2 but stronger,lack of eyebrows and long hair Super Saiyan 4: This is a form which he grows fur. Other characters who can achieve this form is Vegeta and Goku. Ultra Super Saiyan 1-3: This just times the powerlevel by 1.5. Elysian Super Saiyan: Jake is the only saiyan known to achieve this transformation. This is a god form which is 27+ on the powerlevel scale. This is his ultimate transformation. Category:Characters